


Almost

by useyourlove



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-25
Updated: 2011-11-25
Packaged: 2017-10-26 12:39:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/283246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/useyourlove/pseuds/useyourlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lee's brother is engaged to the girl they both love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Almost

**Author's Note:**

> [Also posted on LJ at wartytoads.](http://wartytoads.livejournal.com/6342.html) Originally posted at [no-takebacks](http://no-takebacks.livejournal.com/227845.html?thread=12018181#t12018181), written for Trick-or-Treating.

Lee felt as if he was in a tail spin, pulled in by a gravity well. He didn't know what to do. Kara and Zak were joking around after they'd said it, like it was the most natural thing in the world. And he couldn't breathe.

He pushed back from the table, the legs of the chair scraping loudly before he knocked it over and quickly set it upright. They were staring at him now.

"Lee?" Kara said, that same tone in her voice that clearly said "what the frak is wrong with you and what can I do about it?"

He breathed out, trying to collect himself. "I... I'm sorry," he finally said. He could feel his lip trembling. He was drowning. "Let me clear the table." He grabbed his plate and an empty tureen and headed for the kitchen. He was glad for the first time that night that they were at Zak's. At least he could melt down behind closed doors.

He dumped the dishes in the sink and leaned heavily against the counter. He closed his eyes, willing the tears not the fall. His mind was racing, desperately trying to find away out of this.

"Lee?" It was her again. Damn her. She had a hand on his shoulder and she was pressed against him--no doubt thinking her presence would give him comfort, would help ease whatever troubled his mind. It tortured him. "What's wrong?"

He made a pained noise that he had intended to be a word. It didn't make it.

"Come on, Adama. You can tell me. We're pals." She tapped him on the arm twice with her knuckles before she hoisted herself onto the counter with a twirl. She sat there, waiting. _Gods_...

"You can't marry him, Kara."

"Excuse me?"

"Kara, you _can't_."

"You might want to explain yourself before you get a face full of fist."

But when he stole her gaze, when he locked his eyes with hers she knew. She knew why he was upset. And she knew that if this went on any longer, she'd never be able to go through with it. So she closed her eyes, bit her lip, and turned her head away. With a quirk of her eyebrow he knew that he didn't have to say the words.

This was too much. This was all wrong. It had been since the start--since the second they'd laid eyes on each other. He leaned into her, his breath hot on her cheek. He pressed his forehead against hers.

"Please, don't do this, Lee." Her voice was desperate. He opened his eyes to find a solitary tear trailing down her face.

He almost didn't give a damn. He almost was to the point where he just wanted to grab her waist and pull her to him, kiss her breathless, kiss her _senseless_ , and honor and loyalty and being a girlfriend stealer be damned. He was so close to the point of frakking her right here on the kitchen counter. And _all_ of it be damned. He almost could throw everything to the wind and ask her to marry him-- _him_ \--Lee Adama, not his brother. And the thought of it terrified him in fifty-thousand different ways.

Almost....


End file.
